1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the physical construction of inductive power line data couplers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductive couplers are used for coupling data signals onto and off of medium overhead voltage power lines. Such couplers operate in the presence of voltage and current stresses present on actual power lines. For such a coupler to be accepted by power utilities, it must pass stress testing for conditions including steady state ac withstand voltage, freedom from partial discharge and corona, lightning surges as expressed by Basic Impulse Loading pulses, and switching transients.